


She means everything to me

by PhilCoulsonLover



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Holden Radcliffe (mentioned) - Freeform, Leo Fitz (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 10:18:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14850893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilCoulsonLover/pseuds/PhilCoulsonLover
Summary: Phil and Melinda go on their first date after waiting forever. They share a bottle of haig and decide to walk home together, what might happen when they get back to the base?





	1. First Date

May saw Phil looking towards her and for a moment she started to blush. She felt her face get red as she started to turn away. Things had started to really heat up when it came to sexual tension between her and Coulson. Yet neither one of them would admit it to each other. It pretty much became a game of teasing and innuendos. Both seemed to be enjoying it but neither would actually admit it to one another. May turned back to look at Coulson one last time and he was talking. She started to smile and it was as if she got lost in him. The perfect cheekbones, those blue eyes, those magnificent lips. She licked her lips as she started to look down to his tie, his dress shirt. How it fit him perfectly, was just tight enough to see his muscles and it wrapped around his body as if it was literally made for him. 

Coulson – “May, you can do it right?” – “May!” 

She shook her head, um…um Yeah of course. Anything you need Phil…um sorry, Sir. 

Coulson smiled at that but in return looked back at the rest of the group. He was laying out a mission that they were about to leave for. He couldn’t stop smiling but he finished up with the mission report and told everyone to get ready. Everyone left but he asked May to stay behind. – She gulped but of course said yes.

“May, I…” – Coulson started to say before being Interrupted.

“I am so sorry Phil.” May stated as she started to walk up to him. I shouldn’t have zoned out like that, I shouldn’t have called you Phil either. That was such a disrespectful thing to do Director. 

It’s Ok May he stated as he laid his papers down on his desk. I thought it was kind of cute. He smirked at her and she again started to blush. I just wanted to make sure you understood your mission. I didn’t want to embarrass you…

“Embarrass me? Really Phil, you think that could possibly happen?” May said as she crossed her arms. She looked at him with an eyebrow raised and the stance was matter of fact. 

He smirked – “No, Not really. Maybe I just wanted you alone.” 

Melinda looked at him in shock. She couldn’t believe he just said that to her. Maybe he was just kidding, or maybe he really wasn’t. This sounds like the beginning of a dream she has with him often. After a moment, she realizes she did it again, she lost track of time and got lost in her own mind. 

Coulson: “You know, if you keep zoning off, I may have to use blunt force to keep you side tracked” He laughed but he was kind of not kidding. Surely, she knew how he felt about her. The last couple months at least should have shown that he was in to her. – Melinda May was always such a mystery to him but he found it astonishingly exciting. The way she presents herself and everything about her all the way down to the littlest detail of her smile. 

May is just looking at him and smiling as he is standing there like the dork he is. She can tell he is lost in his own mind just like she was moments before.  
“You know Coulson, we need to talk to each other rather than talk to ourselves.” 

That made him chuckle. He looked at her and it took him a minute…. “I think we should go grab some dinner sometime”  
May could have sworn that she misheard Phil. Dinner? Of all the things she thought he would say in the instant, Dinner wasn’t one of them. Was he serious right now? 

It took her a minute to respond but to Phil it felt like an eternity. He was nervous and scared of what her reaction would be but he finally took that leap of faith so to speak. It was now or never and he chose now. 

She was looking everywhere but towards him. Unsure of how to answer, I mean seriously of course she wanted to have dinner with him. After all this time though was that really all HE wanted? She decided not to think and just speak. May looks up to catch his eyes, he is staring at her intently at this point. “Well, Dinner or no? Coulson says as she starts to open her mouth. “I would love to have dinner with you Phil.” 

“Great! How about later tonight. I will text you what time and where to meet” He felt proud and yet so damn nervous. Why was he nervous though? It’s not like it was just a random person. It was with Melinda May. “Umm…that sounds great. It’s a Date then!” May says as she turns around to leave. She is smiling and can feel his eyes all over her body. It really turns her on. She can’t think about that though, she has a date to get ready for. 

He smiles as he watches her walk away…a date…yes, a date. He repeated to himself 

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

*Text Message* Reservation is at 8, at McAdoo’s. Really Looking forward to seeing you. – Phil 

 

She read his text message over and over. She sat in her room and just stared at her phone. He looks forward to seeing me? She asks herself. Hmmm, I guess it really is a date. She got very excited in ways she hasn’t felt in a very long time. Calm Down, it’s just dinner she tells herself.  
She puts on a sparkling red dress with black lingerie (She hopes he gets to see it but she doesn’t have real high hopes, It is Coulson after all) Black high heels and decides to put her hair up instead of leaving it down. She looks at her phone and its 7:30. McAdoo’s is literally just down the street, so she has a few minutes to spare as she puts a little make up on.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Meanwhile, Coulson is in his room trying on different shirts. Nope, blue isn’t going to do well. I don’t like that grey one. This shouldn’t be so hard he tells himself. He wishes he could put on a tie again, he has yet to really figure out how to dress up nicely with this new hand. Maybe he can ask Fitz to put a special feature for tying ties. His hand vibrates after all, it becomes a literal SHIELD. Surely, he should be able to tie a basic tie again.  
He finally decides that he is going to wear a black button up shirt. He proceeds to finish getting dressed and looks down at his watch. Even though its only 7:15 he decides to go ahead and head to the restaurant. 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Coulson is sitting at the table patiently awaiting Melinda to show up. He is getting a little impatient to be completely honest but he is the one who is extremely early. He just wanted to make sure everything was perfect. It was May after all, and he only has one shot. He orders a bottle of Haig and has it ready at the table. He looks down at his watch one last time and its 7:55….

Melinda May walks in and it’s like the place got quiet. She tells the guy at the podium that she is here to meet Phil Coulson. 

Right this Way Mam

As she approaches the corner booth that Phil is sitting at. She smiles as he jumps up to greet her.  
“Wow you look Beautiful!” He states almost out of breath. 

“You don’t look half bad yourself Phil” she smirks at him as he places his hand on the small of her back as she starts to sit down. 

It gets a little awkward at first as they just stare at each other. He is fidgeting with his silverware and takes a drink. He decides to break the silence. – So, I thought we could finally have that bottle of Haig we have talked about for …well ever. 

“It’s delicious, well worth the wait!” as she takes another drink. 

“You know, I am not really hungry for food.” May states as she gives him the look of pure want. – Coulson almost choked. “Yeah?” he manages to get out. 

May – “yeah!” she relaxes her body and puts her hand closer to his. 

Coulson looks at her and moves his hand and places it on top of hers. He gently rubs his thumb against hers and just smiles at her. As the waiter comes up their hands break from each other. 

Can I take your order? Coulson looks up at him and says that they aren't going to eat tonight. Just going to drink a little more and head home. As the waiter walks away, Phil looks back at her. “Melinda, I have no idea where tonight is going. I just know I want to spend as much time as possible with you.” 

May takes a deep breath and begins to speak as they are interrupted again with the waiter bringing the check to the table. Of course, he says please take your time, no rush. Just leaving at your convenience.

May licks her lips and puts her hand towards Phil’s once more. “Tonight, can be whatever you want it to be Phil.” 

Phil lays out the cash and takes Melinda’s hand, come on he whispers as he stands up. “I figure we can walk back to the base if that’s ok with you?”

“Only if you hold my hand!” she smirks at him as she places her hand inside his. Intertwines their fingers and walks out together.


	2. First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They Leave the restaurant.....

Coulson and May are walking down the street, hand in hand. There is so much noise as the busy streets are nonstop in New York. Yet it seemed so peaceful and quite with May standing next to him, walking beside him. It’s not like they are not together often, it’s just never been this close. He realizes quick that he isn’t talking to May. He stops and looks at her. The wind is barely blowing and the lights are bright. She moves to stand in front of him.

 

Coulson looks deep in her eyes. He never let’s go of her hand as He never wants to let go of her. Phil cannot get enough of her touch. “I was wondering if I could kiss you?”  It was just like Coulson to ask instead of doing. He really is just a gentleman, one of the MANY things she loved about him. May smiled and nodded as he leaned in.

 

As their lips met, time stood still. The World continued around them but all there was in his world was her. Melinda May was his world and he was kissing her. It was the most beautiful erotic thing that he could have ever imagined at that very moment. He let go of her hand and began to wrap his arms around her. He pulled her close to him. She moaned in his mouth and he felt himself get excited. His real hand roamed up to her neck and she gave out another low moan. He was madly in love with her. God, he loves her he thought. They broke their kiss to catch their breath. He looked dazed as he just stood there in front of her. She backed up a bit but all she could muster out was “Wow”

 

He took that as a good sign, nodded his head and grabbed her hand again. “Let’s Go Home!” he said.

__________________________________________________________________________________ 

Once they are back at the base, Coulson let’s go of her hand. It wasn’t as if he wanted to, it was more instinctively. This is very new to him and he isn’t quite comfortable with the team knowing just yet…well in his mind, there isn’t much to know. All he did was go out on a date with May and kiss her. He just knew the teasing and poking fun would drive him insane. He would rather them not know, at least for now.

 

They walk to his office and he shuts the door. Phil walked over to his desk and then turned back. May was just looking at him from the doorway. “I know your job is never done, So goodnight.” It was more of a question than a statement but she didn’t want to make him do anything he didn’t want to do. As she turned to leave – “Melinda, you can stay.”

She turned around and her lips pressed together then mutters “only if you’re sure, I don’t want to interrupt business.”

He rolls his sleeves up as he walks over to her, I always want you to stay. He moves in and kisses her. This time it wasn’t slow, he was all over the place. He could barely stand. His lips moving and she pressed her tongue towards his lips and he opened. They are both breathing hard but not wanting to stop the kiss. It goes on for a few more moments and she breaks away. Breathless, franticly trying to catch it. The look of desire in his eyes was enough to make her want to melt into a puddle. She looks down to his chest and my god that shirt was so tight on him. She moved her eyes on down and she saw the big bulge in his pants. She instinctively licked her lips and looked back at him.

 

“You know, I never want tonight to end but I don’t usually do this on a first date.” Coulson said to May. She started to open her mouth to respond and Coulson said – “I don’t want to rush things, but I really want you!” ….. Her heart starts beating fast, she can feel the desire and the want inside her. She has never in her life wanted someone so badly. she moved her hands to his arms, she could feel his muscles, she moved her hands to his chest and ran her fingers up and down. He just smiled at her, watching her intently. She moved in closer to him and pressed her lips against his….

 

Just then a knock on the door. At first, they don’t hear it but then another knock and they break their embrace. “Um…Yeah? Who’s there?” Coulson says aggressively. Irritated that he is being interrupted.

 

“Sir? May I come in? I need to debrief you.” Jemma stated.

 

“Can it wait until morning Jemma? I am a bit busy right now!” as Coulson looks at May and smiles.

Simmons - “I’m Sorry Sir but we need to move fast. Fitz and I have a plan I just need to debrief what happened and our new plan and get it signed off.”

 

He lets out a deep breath and said to May, Business never ends huh. “Sure Simmons, come on in.” as he starts to walk back to his desk.

 

Jemma opens the door and the look on her face as she sees Coulson a bit flustered and May standing with her arms crossed against the wall. She begins to blush a little as she is starting to realize exactly what she interrupted.

 

Coulson – “So, what happened? What did you need to tell me that is so urgent Simmons?”

 

Simmons – As she looks at May embarrassed and kind of gives her a nod of apologies. “Sir, we had the location of Radcliffe. We lost him but we have an idea of where he is going. We just need permission to gather up a small group and go after him again”

 

Coulson sits back in his chair and thinks for a moment. He is having a hard time focusing but he realizes the job comes first. Let’s get a tactical team ready, we take off in 30 minutes.

May looks at him shocked at first then she thought to herself, job comes first…always!

 

Jemma – “Yes Sir, I will go get everything ready and let everyone know. Again, I apologize for interrupting.”

 

Jemma walks out and closes the door behind her. She runs down to the lab to let everyone know. Of course, the first thing she does is go to Daisy.

 

Jemma – “Daisy, You will never guess what I just saw..err didn’t see but I am pretty sure I interrupted…on accident!”

 

Daisy shifts her eyes up and now is turned to Simmons, “What? What was it?”

 

Jemma – “I am pretty sure I just interrupted May and Coulson…”

 

Daisy – “Why is that so exciting? They are 1st and 2nd in command. Duh!”

 

Jemma – “No, I mean I interrupted them. I didn’t realize it until I walked in. However, Coulson was very flustered and May …Well May just seemed irritated…in a good way…if that’s possible.”

 

Daisy – “Oh My God! You’re kidding me? AC and May? They…”

 

Jemma – “I don’t think they have done it yet, I think they were about to though. I feel horrible. He is prepping for the mission.”

 

Daisy – “Prepping for the mission? ARE YOU KIDDING ME? He was about to be with May and he is now prepping for a mission? We can do this on our own….Ugh…”

 

Daisy walks away frustrated as she wonders why he is using an excuse not to follow through. It is clear they love each other, she is just excited that it is about to finally happen. She gets giddy again, omg AC and May she mumbles under her breath.

 __________________________________________________________________________

 

“I’m Sorry Melinda, I got to go get ready.” Phil walks up to May.

 

“I Understand but don’t you think they can handle this op by themselves? – May asks him, not wanting to ruin the evening.

 

“I’m sure they can, but if things go wrong and Radcliffe hurts anyone, that will be on me. I can’t in good conscience let them go without backup. – I’m so sorry Melinda, I…I got to go.” Coulson walks out the door as Melinda May is standing there stunned and very horny.

 

May watches him leave, once it’s clear he is out of sight, she sighs to herself. “You got to be fucking kidding me right now!”


	3. He Returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coulson returns from the Mission, Melinda is waiting on him....

May had decided that she was staying in Phil’s office. She knew he would come there before he went to his bunk. She tried to stay up, but before she realized it, it was 1 in the morning. In which she decided to go change out of her dress and put on pants and a t-shirt. She went into his room and grabbed a t-shirt…Captain America. She figured if anything, he would at least really enjoy the fact she was wearing it for him. 

It is 4 A.M. when they returned to the base. Everyone was asleep that was left behind. As the Zephyr landed, Director Coulson informed everyone that they would debrief later. To try and get some much-needed rest. 

May was sleeping on the couch when Phil walked back into his office. It was pitch black when he walked through the door. He assumed he was alone, he went to his desk and sat down. He sat there for a little while as he couldn’t stop thinking about what he had done. He couldn’t believe he left May in his office earlier. He felt horrible, but he was just so scared to cross that last boundary. As bad as he wanted her, and he really wanted her. This is something he knew they couldn’t go back from. He loved Melinda so much, he just didn’t want to compromise their friendship. He sighed and turned on the lamp after lingering in the dark for a few moments. When the lamp light flicked on, he sat there stunned as a sleeping Melinda May was sound asleep. 

He got up from his desk and walked over to the couch. He looked down and just couldn’t help but smile. He saw her Captain America shirt and just smiled. He softly touched her face. “Melinda, Melinda wake up.” 

He honestly hated to wake her up, but she stayed there for a reason. “Melinda, I’m back.” 

She slowly started to wake up. It took her a moment to realize who was touching her face. It was alarming at first then she calmed down once she realized it was Coulson. “Good Morning Melinda.” As he smiled at her.

“Good Morning yourself.” She stated as she started to sit up. 

“I’m sorry to wake you, I just figured you would kick my ass if I didn’t.” he chuckled 

May looked up at him - “You were right to make that assumption, after you left me the way you did.” 

“I am truly sorry, I promise I’ll make it up to you”

“I know you will, that’s why I stayed in your office.” A smile broke her features as she started to gather herself now that she was fully awake. 

Phil just stood there looking at Melinda, smiling like a big dork. He couldn’t believe how lucky he was but also couldn’t believe how stupid he had been. He knew he didn’t have to be on that mission and he really wasn’t needed at all. He put his hand out for hers which she gladly accepted. He pulled her up off the couch and without hesitation he kissed her. It was a soft but passionate kiss. It was a love confession and an apology all in one. He needed her to know how sorry he was and on the flip side how much he loved her. Once he broke the heated exchange, he just looked deep into her eyes. “I really am sorry Melinda.” 

She smiled at him, “You talk too much Phil.” As she pressed herself into him for another kiss. Coulson literally couldn’t get enough of her. Especially when Melinda moaned into his mouth. It was like something went off in him. He has never in his life felt the need that he felt for her. “Melinda…” he tried to say as the kiss lingered. “hmmmm..” she hummed into his mouth as she continues to kiss him. He finally broke the kiss and what he saw just about undid him. The pure lust in her eyes, the desperate need he felt…he knew what was about to happen. “Melinda....” he tried again as he was breathless. 

“Yeah.” Is all he got as a response. She looked up at him and just smirked. He almost melted at the sight. He felt his knees getting weak and his voice leaving him as he opened his mouth to talk. He knew she would roll her eyes at the idea of him saying she literally took his breath away. “Your so beautiful” is all he could say. She rolled her eyes at that though, “Really? I am in a t-shirt and I just woke up.” All he could do is smile “Yeah, but it’s my t-shirt and it looks great on you.” He brushed her hair behind her ear. “You have no idea how bad I want this.”

“but? I can feel a but coming.” She looked down at the floor. She felt defeated in a way she never has before. She wanted nothing more than him right now. 

“But, it is 4 am and I am exhausted.” 

May looked back up to him and she saw it. She saw the exhaustion and how tired he really was. Despite her need, she knew he needed sleep. “Let’s go to bed then.” She grabbed his hand and started to pull him out of his office. “Are you sure? It’s not that I don’t want this Melinda.” As he started to stop. 

“I’m Sure, there is always tomorrow. Let’s go to bed.” 

Coulson smirked at the idea of going to bed with May. He had always dreamed of this, it sounded silly, but he usually did just dream of sleeping with her. Nothing more than that, I mean of course he dreamed of making love with her. That is different, she was a comfort that he never thought he would have. 

They walked into his room and he sat down on the bed and started taking his shoes off. She just looked at him while he did so. She was technically all ready for bed. She was very comfortable and decided to go lay down. As she laid there, she just watched him. He was taking off his jacket, then his shirt. He paused and looked back at her. All he could think about was how lucky he was. “You know, I never thought I’d see you laying in my bed” as he continued taking his clothes off. 

“I never thought I’d watch you strip in front of me either.” 

He paused as he hadn’t really thought of it that way. He started to turn a little red. “Sorry, I wasn’t thinking.” May just looked at him “No need to be sorry, hurry so we can get some sleep.” 

Phil then took his pants off and thanked the good lord above that he had boxers on. He felt a little embarrassed but when he looked back at her, he saw the smirk on her face. 

“So, ummm. You really did enjoy kissing me huh.” 

Coulson began to crawl into bed, “How could I not.” He leaned down and kissed her. He would never get tired of kissing her. 

He laid back and as his head hit his pillow he just sighed. As much as he wanted her, his body was just giving out. He needed sleep, as if she could read his thoughts. “When we wake up, I promise we will talk more. Just get some rest.” She got up and turned the lights off and then cuddled into him. She laid her head on his chest as he wrapped his arm around her. As he started to doze off, he realized this is what happiness truly felt like. As he drifted off to sleep, she looked up at him and whispered “Goodnight Phil.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry it took so long to post this chapter, I hope you enjoy. I promise things will pick up when they wake up :D 
> 
> Of course please comment and let me know what you think. I would love some feedback.


	4. Melinda May Wakes up

May woke up first and just sighed at the sight of Phil asleep and her head on his chest. She never believed this could happen for her and she thought she never deserved such happiness. She felt butterflies in her stomach as he slept so peacefully. She just looked at his content deep sleep handsome face. She realized that she could do that for hours and not get bored. She reluctantly decided to get up and for a moment looked back at him. She scanned his body, just limp and still. She just smiled at the sight but grabbed her clothes. 

She opened the door to her room and did her Tai Chi for the morning, took a shower. She sat on her bed and just reminisced about last night. She really did need to start the day, but she just couldn’t help herself. She decided to return to Phil’s room. 

She carefully got back into bed with him and once again laid her head on his chest. The problem however was that she was wide awake, and she just kept staring at his chest. She looked at the scar on his chest first, she ran her fingers across it and softly kissed it. She told herself how lucky she was because he had died. She wished they had the nerve to have done this a lot sooner. She began to caress his chest and lay soft sweet kisses all over it. She wasn’t trying to wake him, she just couldn’t get enough of him. Her heart began to beat faster, and her finger tips began to touch all over him. She could not stop touching him, it quickly became the thing she loved the most. 

She had waited an entire lifetime, honestly two whole lifetimes to be with Phil. She began to touch his arms and lay soft kisses everywhere her fingertips touched. She looked up at him and he was still asleep…or so she thought. As she continued her discovery of his body, he just laid as still as possible. He had awoken during the discovery, but he didn’t want to interrupt her. He wanted her to continue, something he felt she truly needed. 

Her body had started to really get into this. She felt herself get wetter with every touch. She wanted him so badly. She began to fantasize about his arms wrapping around her body and pulling her for a passionate kiss. Her body shivered at the thought and her kisses on his body became more desperate and not as soft. She was losing her resolve and quickly, she could not get enough of this man. She starts touching and kissing lower and lower, she reached his groin and looked back up at him. His eyes were still closed, and she smiled on his skin. She closed her eyes and laid soft kisses as she continued down. Phil then opened his eyes and looked down at her. What he saw almost took his breath away. He didn’t speak nor make it known he was awake. He couldn’t help but think that Melinda May is undeniably the sexiest woman he has ever seen. 

His need overcame the want he had to watch her. He couldn't help himself, so he as she went lower down his body, his hand came up and touch her back. It didn't startle her because honestly, she was hoping he would wake up sooner rather than later. She didn't stop what she was doing, she just looked up. 

Those eyes...oh my god those eyes he thought. All he saw was the lust in her eyes and with his desire rising. She smirked up at him as she continued to layer him with kiss after kiss. She had reached his boxers. He was already half hard and she couldn't wait to get him all the way there. He whispered "Good Morning Melinda" and shivers went through her body. The way he said it, she almost lost her nerve. As much as he made her want to kiss him right then and there and leave his body and just have her way with his lips. She was already so close that she had to finish what she had planned. She whispered to him "Good Morning Phil" as the smile that crossed her features literally melted him inside. His hand continued to run along her spine and she took her hands and began to pull his boxers down. He lifted up a little as his cock sprang free. She nearly lost her resolve right there, she gasped at the sight of him. She licked her lips in approval and Phil moaned in response. 

Last night he was scared to death to cross this line, yet Melinda had made it clear that she was willing and ready to cross it. He let her lead the way. She wrapped her hand around his shaft. 

yes, this was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You so much for reading, yes its about to go down. I have never written Smut before but i am excited to try. Please Please give me any and all feedback.


End file.
